bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica Doherty
https://twitter.com/89razorskate20/status/969017194452570112. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season = Canada 6 |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 13th |Votes = 9 |Votestowin = |Alliances = The Gate Crashers Five's Company The Company White Room |Loyalties = Merron Haile William Kenny Hamza Hatoum Paras Atashnak Maddy Poplett |HOHs =0 |Nominations = 1 (Week 4) |Vetos = 0 |Days = 27 (21 in house) |OtherPrizes = $1,000 & Year Supply of L'Oreal |TwitterUserName = |FacebookUserName = BBCAN6VeronicaDoherty}} was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Voted into the house by Canada, Veronica was safe during Week 2, because she and Merron Haile had just entered the house, but had already earned herself mistrust from some of the houseguests because they didn't believe her lie about how she entered the house. In Week 3 she won the HOH, alongside Hamza Hatoum, but ultimately let him have it, because she was sure he wouldn't nominate her. Despite being kept safe that week, she was in a tricky position moving forward because of her faulty vote to evict Olivia Riemer, which was intended to spread mistrust amongst the other houseguests but actually just made her a bigger target when people began to suspect her. In the end, she was backdoored by Erica Hill during Week 4, after Erica was persuaded by Olivia and Alejandra Martinez to make a big move, by a 9-1 vote. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Veronica Doherty Age: 24 Hometown: Ottawa, Ontario Occupation: Server/Student Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Fun, energetic, and enthusiastic There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I think that I would be constantly scheming and throwing twists at everybody. It would mainly be for the entertainment of other people …and myself at my expense! Every time the house felt that they were safe, comfortable, or calm, I would definitely want to stir it up. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? My main strategy will be my social gameplay. I don’t know who’s going to be in the house with me, however, my strategy is to go into the house, see who I have in front of me and adapt to the different personalities and read people. One of my strongest qualities is being able to convince people that the bad things they are doing aren’t that bad. I have a way of sweetening up whatever scenario and being the shoulder to lean on. So I am going to build small relationships with everybody in the house and be someone they can trust, and then decide who will be my strongest allies to align with. What are you known for? Definitely the party! I’m known for bringing people together and someone who is fun has good vibes and brings good energy. If someone needs a little bit of an uplift, I’m that person to go to. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? Definitely being away from my mom. In the last few months, we’ve gotten even closer which seems impossible! So from having my mom blowing up my phone 10 times a day to not being able to talk to her at all, will be very hard. But when I think about her, I know she’ll be watching me 24/7 anyway so it will keep us connected in that way. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? I loved Neda’s game in Season 2 because she was very good at balancing her relationship with the girls and the guys in the house. It mirrors exactly what I want to do. I want the girls to respect me, but I’m a boy’s girl at heart – super athletic and chill. So I think the easy relationships for me to build will be with the guys, and the girls will be hard to win over. What do people from Ottawa have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? When people think of Ottawa they don’t think of the big city like Toronto or Montreal. So because we don’t have a massive population with a ton of bars, clubs, and events, we really step up our game in terms of different personalities. It’s the people that you really look up to and respect here and is really what makes Ottawa fun. You may go to a lame bar filled with 150 people, but I guarantee you that 145 of those people are really cool individuals. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Possible Contestants Category:13th Place